Sweet Charms
by jacassblack
Summary: For the past few days, Sirius had engaged on a bet and that was to hook up and make Serena fall in love with him. It would've been so easy since everyone wanted him but she was different. Serena was a Slyhterin, a bookworm, and most of all, she was Severu


Disclaimer: I do not own it. I own the plot.

"Sirius!" The girl fell to her knees in front of Sirius Black who stood still and sternly looked at her. Behind Black were the other Marauders, namely James Potter who was having everything taped for the viewing pleasure of the Gryffindor boys, Remus Lupin who felt pity for the girl, and Peter Pettigrew who was a silent observer.

For the past few days, Sirius had engaged on a bet one night when the other Gryffindor boys were gathered in the dorm which seldom happened. And that bet was to hook up and make Serena fall in love with him. It would have been very much easy for Black to do so since everyone wants to be involved in his social circle especially to have a place in his heart but Serena was a different person. She was a Slyhterin, a bookworm, and most of all, she was Severus's younger sister.

The other Marauders tried to stop him but the fact that she was Severus's sister only made him want to do it. Severus haven't heard of this which was really bad for Sirius because he really loved challenges – what kind of hindrance would Severus be on this bet?

"Sirius, please," Serena pleaded, her long black hair already on her face as her pale hand clung to Sirius's pants. "Give me another chance."

Serena had enjoyed the company of Sirius, she had to admit. Everyday, Sirius would walk her to her class and even carry her things on the way. And the other Marauders were also nice to her. Nobody dared to touch the geek girl for fear of the Marauders – not even Severus or Malfoy. Everyone envied her.

"You really want to make it up to me?" Sirius cleared off. He studied her then knelt in front of her, gently lifting her face close to his. His fragrant smell filled her. "Meet me on Friday, in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Get it?"

Serena immediately nodded. Sirius turned to James and motioned for him to end the video. James followed suit, grinning as he kept the tape on his robes. Sirius smiled at Serena before he stood up and joined the other Marauders.

"Come on, Sirius," Remus urged as he looked at his watch. "Or we'll be late for Transfiguration."

"Okay, just a minute," Sirius turned to face Serena who was trying to regain her composure. "Serena, go to your next class and tomorrow I'll meet you."

"Okay Sirius," she said thankfully. "I love you."

Sirius paused after the words struck him. He didn't reply instead he nodded and left with his friends.

"You look stunned, Padfoot," James said with a little mock on his face as they walked to their class which was Transfiguration. "with her words, 'I love you'. Are you planning anything yet?"

Sirius sighed then shook his head.

"Hey, what's with the meeting on Friday in front of the Fat Lady's portrait?" Peter asked.

"Don't tell me," Remus sort of had something on his mind which could be the plan of Sirius. Bad, yes it was. But all they got was a serious grin on his face.

"Good day everyone," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a pile of books on her table. "Today is a very fine day. We'll be turning old metals, the old silverwares which I think had been stuck on the cupboards forever, into beautiful pendants or shining gems if you will try harder."

The Marauders came in late, as usual. They sat at the last row of seats.

'Turning old silverwares into beautiful shining gems,' Sirius thought.

"Mr. Black," said Professor McGonagall in her casual tone. "Are you listening?"

Sirius suddenly realized that his thoughts have taken him far away. He sighed as he nodded his head and got his book for Transfiguration.

"I want to see you after class," Professor McGonagall said before she went on her lecture.

The boys' dorm room in the Gryffindor house was loud and noisy with the commotion. They were all gathered in a semicircle, watching the video taken earlier with Serena. Sirius Black came inside, welcomed with the cheers of the Gryffindors.

"Nice one, Black."

"Congratulations, Black. You've done it again!"

'Yeah' Black thought. But he was too tired to mingle with them. His eyes were watery and tired as well. He was about to head for his bed as he loosened his tie when Remus blocked his way.

"Hi, Sirius," Remus greeted.

"Not now, Remus," Sirius replied lazily as he threw his bag and books on his bed. "I'm tired."

"Tired?" James entered the conversation as he burst from Black's back. "What did you do with McGonagall?" He said mockingly.

Sirius tried to put on a smile as he let himself drop on his bed, not anymore taking off his uniform. "No, James. I was asked to help clean the room then I wrote an essay about her lecture."

"Really?" James said.

"What's happening to you today, Sirius?" asked Remus who sat beside Black. "I've noticed you've lost concentration."

"I was just thinking." Black replied, eyes closed. "And I've made a decision."

"What is that decision, Sirius?" James asked.

"I'll put her in a show on Friday. I have to end the bet. I know I've already won it."

"Oh no, Sirius," Remus warned. "Don't do that to her."

"You've got a point on that one, Remus," James nodded. "Basically, you will gain nothing from this."

"I will," Sirius said, still his eyes were closed. "I hate Severus's guts."

Remus shook his head in disappointment. It was surely another trouble for them.


End file.
